When they all meet
by Water-ice
Summary: Can you imagine Cloud in the first year of High School, having little adventures with his new friends familiar faces? Will they love? Hate? Or just become friends? Final Fantasy boys and girls together in the same High School! Sounds like trouble
1. First impressions

When they all meet

       Chapter 1: First impressions

            The building was huge and there were students all around him. Some were hyper and excited with the classes starting but others, looked sad and bored thinking "Oh no! Another year to forget..." but he, Cloud Strife, was motionless like always... He didn't care much about classes since he was always a good student. He felt that he didn't need to study study study, he just understood everything and then it was just write in a paper teachers gave, in other words, tests! And that's the way Cloud Strife "sees" school. But now, it was different. Now he was in... 10th grade... A whole new year in a whole new school with nobody he knew. He sighed as the thought crossed his mind. He gave one step forward when someone collapsed with him. A girl... A girl with long brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She was dressed in blue jeans and a pink sweater and a demin jacket covering her arms and back. Not that Cloud cared about her clothes, but her beautiful eyes turned his attention.

        "Oh! I'm so sorry!" The girl said in a low voice. He could tell she was timid since she kept looking at the floor instead of looking at him. Cloud just nodded and the girl walked away. _Boy... This is going to be a long day! _He thought climbing up the stairs to enter the building. Another person collapsed with his shoulder again. _Damn this school! _He thought watching a tall boy with silver hair and green eyes walking away without saying he was sorry.

        "Hey! That's mine!" He heard one red haired man yelling to one black strong man. Later, Cloud realized they were fighting for a football ball.

        "It's not yours! This is my ball, I brought it from home!" The black man yelled back. His expression was rigid and he was really pissed.

        "It's mine! I told ya it's mine!" The red haired man fought back. Cloud caught himself staring at the two boys so attentively that he didn't notice someone approaching him by his left side.

        "Impressed with them? And you haven't seen nothing!" One blond boy, from his age, informed shooking his head. "They are always fighting like that! They know each other since primary school. It's been like that for ages! Somedays they are the best of friends, other days they hate each other... We'll never understand them..." Cloud looked at him and said nothing. "Oh! By the way, I'm Zidane!"

        "The name's Cloud." Cloud said not showing any emotion with the fact that it was his name and he was proud of it.

        "Ok! So... From which class are you from?" Zidane asked interrested in making a new friend. Cloud looked at his timetable.

        "Hum... 10th 7. Yeah... I'm from class seven." He finally said after he had analized his timetable. 

        "Too bad.... I'm from class 9! Well then... I'll see ya around Cloud!" Zidane said and left waving at him who sighed and headed to his classroom. _Classroom seven... I bet Zidane is from classroom nine! Well, glad I made a friend in this odd school..._ He thought walking again. Finally, after four mistaked classrooms he finally found classroom seven. All the students inside turned their attention at the late blond boy. He noticed it was a small class. The girl who collapsed with him outside was there too... Looking dreamly out of the window to the cold street. The black man who was argueing outside in the corridors was there too. A beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes looked over at him and smiled shyly. The silver haired boy was there too. He heard the teacher telling him to sit down next to one boy with long black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He nooded thoughtful and sat down next to the boy who gave him a quick smile. He would have done the same, but he wasn't the kind of guy that smiles very often.

        ***

        At the end of the first class... Tidus was already surrounded by girls sighing for him and dreaming about him. _Does it has to be always like this? _He thought trying to get away from his fans. 

        "Wakka! Wakka!" He called his friend, hardly waving a hand at him. Wakka, watching what was happening to Tidus burst into laughter. "This is not funny Wakka! ...... Do you mind?!" He said to the girls who walked away disappointed. "Damn..."      

        "Hey Wakka!" Another voice called behind. "I want to introduce Cloud to you!" The black man said tapping, no other than Cloud Strife, on the shoulder. 

        "Who is this, Barret?" Wakka, the red haired man asked looking at Cloud who kept his motionless face.

        "Cloud Strife. He is going to join the team!" Barret informed proudly. "I heard he's pretty good with football!"

        "Oh, hi Cloud! Welcome to the team then... I'm Tidus and this is Wakka!" Tidus introduced stretching one hand to the blond boy who accepted it and shook firmly. A little too firmly for Tidus! "Ye... Strong hand you got there!"

        "You know? You're not the first one who says that!" Cloud said cooly.

        "Don't we just like this boy?" Barret cheered. By the corner of his eye Cloud saw the girl who collapsed with him at the entrance to the building. She was with a girl from his class, Yuffie, he remembered her name, but the other girl he didn't know the name. He stared at her for a few seconds. The few seconds that were needed for Barret to notice Cloud was looking at her. "Aaahhh....! Looking at Aerith aren't ya?" He teased with an evil smile.

        "What? No way!" Cloud quickly replied back at him.

        "You sure have a good taste!" Tidus said, also playing with him. "She's free, you know? Go ahead and make a move!"

        "I'm not interrested!" He said angrily.

        "Sure sure! I'll give you... one month! You'll see you'll be dating Aerith!" Wakka dared jokely. Cloud shrugged his shoulders. 

        ***

        "Did you look at Cloud Strife from our class?! Oh he's the hottest guy from school!" Yuffie said passing a hand through her short brown hair. The others nodded slowly.

        "Yeah... He is really handsome, don't you think Aerith?" Tifa, the girl who smiled at Cloud asked smiling at her friend. Aerith nodded with her cheeks going red.

        "He may be handsome, but Tidus from my class! Oh my God! He is gorgeous!" Yuna, from class ten, confessed shyly to her girl friends.

        "Huh huh! And he is sooooooo kind! He's the boy all girls dream to have!" The blond girl Rikku, said sighing in a dreamly way.

        "Hey Rikku! I saw him first!" Yuna said angrily.

        "Yunie!" The black haired Lulu exclaimed smiling brightly. "I never saw you with that kind of thoughts!"

        "Ehehe... Sorry..." Yuna said in a rosy smile.

        "I have a handsome boy in my class too..." Garnet said in a lowering her voice as she was speaking.

        "Really? Who is it?" Tifa asked interrested in knowing who the handsome boy was.

        "Zidane..." Garnet answered lookind at the floor. The others stared at her and smiled. Aerith, watching and hearing them talking happily couldn't avoid a smile upon her face. _This is going to be a loooong year... She thought sighing deeply._

        ***

        "I do not!" Barret yelled to Wakka.

        "Yes you do!" Wakka yelled back at Barret.

        "Guys?" Cloud tried to interfere with no sucess.

        "I don't suck at football!" Barret yelled again at his... friend?

        "GUYS! Stop it! We can't interrupt the trainings just because you remember to argue with each other! Now, get your asses back to the game and MOVE!!!!!!!!!" Cloud yelled to the two surprised boys who stared at Cloud. As he turned his back at them, Barret stuck out his tongue at Wakka who did the same thing to Barret.

        "Wow! Cloud is good with this kind of things..." Tidus whispered to Zidane.

        _Damn... Why do they have to be like that? Cloud thought mad at them. It was then, when he saw Aerith and Tifa sitting on the stands from the pitch, watching the football practises and talking distractly. Was Cloud Strife blushing that time?_

        ***

        In the end of the trainings Aerith and Tifa came to the boys, for Cloud anxious heart.

        "Hi Cloud! Hi... boys!" Tifa cheered to the team.

        "Why don't you just say... Hi Cloud, goodbye boys?!" Barret said smiling and wincking an eye to Cloud. "We'll be going... See ya tomorrow." They said the goodbyes, leaving Cloud with the girls. He watched them go. _They will regreat this! _He thought silently. He glanced at Aerith who was looking at the floor and blushing. 

        "Hum... Cloud! I was wondering... Can you come with me to the bar...? Just to eat something... What do you say?" Tifa asked smiling at the blond guy. He nodded.

        "Are you coming too?" He asked to Aerith. She looked at his blue eyes in a way that made him feel strange and shook her head.

        "I have to go home... It's getting late for me... Thanks anyway! Have fun you two!" She said and left with an empty expression on her face.

        "Aerith... is very shy... But she's really a nice person! You coming?" She insisted touching his arm. 

        "Sure..." He said althought he wanted Aerith to come as well. _Maybe a next time... _He said to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi! What do you think? Please review and tell me your opinions about it! Ok?  ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. What a night!

Chapter 2: What a night!

        Cloud effortly opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. A lazy hand rose from the sheets.

        "Damn it!" He cursed, hitting the unstoping machine. Pressing his head on the pillow he mumbled some inaudible words to the morning that was waiting for him to wake up and go to school. Still sleepy and tired from the day before, he got up and dressed his casual clothes. 

        "Cloud! You're going to be late! Hurry up!" He heard his mother's voice echoing in his head. _If I have too...  Looking at the mirror, he combed his hair in the same spiky hairstyle and went downstairs. _

        ***

        "Cloud! My man!" Barret greeted tapping heavily his shoulder. "Ya Listen!-

        "There's gonna be a party in Tidus' house tonight!" Wakka cut him off, avoiding Barret's glares at him.

        "Excuse me! I was gonna say that to him!" Barret replied showing Wakka, his fist.

        "Too bad for you! I made it quicker!" Wakka provocked, looking superior.

        "So... Are you coming Cloud?" Zidane asked getting into the boys conversation. 

        "Yeah sure... Whatever..." Cloud blankly shrugged his shoulders.

        "Great! Another one! Don't forget! Eight o'clock p.m at my place! Now... Let's see the girls... Eehehehehe!" Tidus evily laughed rubbing his hands.

        "Pathetic..." Lulu who was passing by, replied watching Tidus' atitude about the ivitations for the girls.

        "So you're coming Lulu?" Tidus asked turning red and smiling nervously. 

        "Of course!" She said smiling brightly. "But... leave the girls with me. I'll tell them to go, ok?"

        "But-

        "Not a word more!" 

        "Fine..." Tidus finally sighed disappointed and scratching the back of his head. As Cloud watched them, he found himself wondering if Aeris was going to the party or not. But his thoughts were broken when Tifa pinched him softly on the arm.

        "Hi!" She said smiling at the cold-hearted boy in front of her. "I heard about the party! You're going aren't you?"  Listening that, Cloud nodded quickly. Tifa grinned and walked away in cheerful jumps. 

        Glancing lightly to his right, Cloud saw one boy dressed in black next to... Aeris. They were talking distractly. Realizing what he was doing, Cloud quickly looked away.

        ***

        Eight o'clock p.m... The nervous Cloud knocked on the door and seconds later, Tidus blond head appeard from the inside.

        "Hi! Come on in! You were the only one missing!" He informed giving Cloud space to get in. Looking around, astonished with the huge house of Tidus, Cloud saw almost everybody he knew dancing at the sound of rock music and drinking, what he thought it was beer. Until his eyes caught a lonely girl in pink, sitting on a chair and looking dreamly away. He walked towards Aeris as she softly lifted her head and looked at him, noticing his gestures. She smiled shyly at him and rose to her feet. But before Cloud could get near her, the same boy who was talking with her in school arrived with two glasses of orange juice, handing one to Aeris. Cloud, wanted to walk the other way on that moment but he was too close from them now.

        "So... How are you?" He found himself stupidly asking.

        "Fine... I guess!" Aeris answered staring curiously at him. 

        "Good..." Cloud replied nodding. Reacting like that for brief moments, just looking nervously at each other and smiling. 

        "Hum... This is Squall! He's from class... hum... 8!" Aeris introduced uneasy.

        "Hi..." Squall replied and Cloud nodded suspiciously.

        "Hey everybody! I'm a king!" He heard someone yelling. That someone turned out to be... Barret Wallace with a few beers "climbing" up his head. 

        "Yes... you are... NOW GET DOWN FROM MY CHAIR!" Zell Dincht yelled pulling Barret away.

        Watching the whole scene between them, Aeris let out a giggle, revealing her beautiful smile. Cloud found himself lost on her gentle smile.

        "Squall... Do you want to dance?" Rinoa asked approaching the three. 

        "You know I can't dance..." Squall cooly said, but Rinoa didn't give up. She softly pulled him by the hand.

        "Yes you can!" She said leaving with Squall. Cloud was now, alone with Aeris. He looked at her angelic expression... Her eyes were entertained with the people passing and dancing. Cloud gasped at her soft expression.

        "Are you ok?" She asked turning her atention at him. He nodded motionless and she giggled one more time. "Listen... I have something to speak with Yuna... But I'll be back. Ok?" 

        "Yeah sure!" He said trying to sound indifferent with the fact that she was leaving him alone. She smiled while caressing his cheek. With a slight movement, she rounded on her feet and walked towards a group of girls in which there was Yuna. His eyes not leaving her out look.

        "Hum... So you are Cloud..." A voice called, making him look the other way, to meet someone's huge green eyes staring at him. "Hi! I'm Selphie Tilmit! I heard a lot about you!"

        "You... did?" Cloud gave one step way from the girl. 

        "Oh yeah!" She grinned. "Here. Have a beer." She handed him one cup full of beer for him to drink. Cloud accepted insecurely and drank it at once. "Wow! You are one tough boy! Anyway, nice to meet you and see ya around!" Cloud sighed and placed the empty cup on the nearer table.

        "What do you say Cloud? Enjoying the party?" Tifa asked giving him another full cup of beer which was drank by Cloud in a second. He nodded at the girl and sat down on the same chair Aeris used to sit. Tifa looked at him and blinked. "Don't you just sit there! Come on, let's dance!"

        "Naaa... I don't feel like it!" He said resting his head on his hands. 

        "Come on!" She insisted pulling him by the hands. He finally handed over.

***

        "No way!" 

        "I'm telling you!"

        "I can't believe it!" Yuna exclaimed, stunned with Aeris' confession. 

        "I know Tidus for a long time! He is really interested in you!" The girl in pink said choosing her words carefuly as she speak. Yuna clapped her hands happily and kissed Aeris on the cheek.

        "Woooo! Way to go Cloud!" The girls heard someone yelling. They turned to see what the voice was talking about and saw Cloud on a table, shirtless... Waving his shirt above his head. Aparently, not in his conscious way of being.

        "Oh. My. God!" Was all Yuna said with her mouth wide open. Aeris, on the contraire, remained in silence staring at him, her smile fading away from her lips. When his eyes met hers, she slowly shooked her head and moved away from the confusion.

        "Wait!" Cloud said, still in a happy way and still without his shirt on. He jumped from the table, between some sighs of disapointment from some girls, and ran to the direction Aeris went. Reaching her after a few steps, he grabbed her by the wrist. 

        "What?!" She asked turning back. He looked at her blushing face and let go of her wrist. 

        "Hum... I..." He said trying hardly to become conscious of his acts, but not winning over the alcohol he had drunk.

        "You don't have to explain anything..." She said. For one minute, he kind of thought she was mad at him, but her next words made him give her a tiny smile from the corner of his lips. "Although I think you acted really stupid on that table, I must confess that... you look extremely handsome shirtless."

        "Glad you like it!" He said approaching her. Uneasy with his moves, she placed her hands on his chest and gently pulled him away.

        "You should wash your face... You're not in the better conditions." She sugested. Grabbing his hand, she dranged him into one of the bathrooms in Tidus' enourmous house.

        "Wow! Aaaeeeriis! In the bathroom!? Are you sure? Don't we  want a room?" He asked a little dizzy. She stared at him, giving Cloud a "give me a break" look.

        "Come." She effortly laid him on the bath, but since he was stronger, she was dragged along with him, falling on Cloud. Watching her so close to him, he smiled again. "Ah Cloud!" She replied trying to get out of the bath, but once again he grabbed her waist making her fall on him one more time. Her heart beating fastly feeling her breast on his chest. "Come on! Don't do that!" She said, blushing like she never did. Placing one hand on the white bath's edge and the other one next to Cloud's waist, she tried to get out when someone broke into the bathroom.

        "Ooooooppssss! Sorry to interrupt you two!" Yuffie said putting her hands on her mouth.

        "This is not what you think it is!" Aeris said embarassed. Yuffie grinned and looked away.

        "Oh yeah, sure! Don't worry... You, ON the half-... naked Cloud... Hum... What can I think this is?" Yuffie asked thoughtfuly joking.

        "I was just trying to make him wash his face to see if he comes down to the conscious world! You see... He is a little... you know..." Aeris explained, getting up and fixing her clothes and hair. "Plus! We are only fifteen!"

        "Hum... Yeah... Well... I saw him drinking too much for one night... No wonder he's like that!" Yuffie said. "Don't worry. I won't say a word about what I saw in here." She said and left closing the door behind. "OH MY GOSH" Aeris heard Yuffie's voice from outside.

        "Oh my..." Aeris said looking back at Cloud, this time, sitting (not laying) on the bath as if he was waiting for her. "YOOUUUUU!" She exclaimed gritting her teeth. With that, she angrily turned the tap on in the cold water and let it fell on Cloud's face and chest.

***

        "Oh! My head!" Cloud replied raising one hand to his forhead. Focusing his view, he looked at his right side and saw Aeris face sleeping next to him. Looking around, he realized where he was. On a huge bed only wearing his blue boxer shorts. "Shit! What happened?" 

        "Shut up and let me sleep." He heard a voice mumbling from his left side. Tifa's voice. And it wasn't only Tifa on the same bed... It was Aeris, Tifa, Tidus, Yuna and Vincent Valentine from his class. He looked stunned around the room. On the floor, Barret, Wakka, Zell, Selphie, Squall, Rinoa, Zidane, Garnet, Lulu and Rikku, were all sleeping, lying around the room.

        "What is this?!" He found himself yelling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi! Thanks a lot for the reviews! ^-^ 

I hope you liked this new chapter! ****************

Review more please!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Mornings are tough

Chapter three:  
  
Mornings are tough  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaaahhh... You had to speak THAT loud?" Vincent asked mumbling. Cloud looked at him and gritted his teeth.  
  
"We had to sleep on the same bed?!" Cloud yelled again, sitting between the two girls who opened their eyes to see Cloud wearing his blue boxer shorts. "And why the hell am I doing only wearing this?!"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Tifa asked yawning. "We took off your clothes..."  
  
"WHY ON EARTH?" Cloud shouted desperatly.  
  
"Dude! Don't you think your making a little bit of NOISE!" He heard Zell telling from the floor. It was then, that Cloud realized that Aeris was blushing notoriously next to him.  
  
"Aeris?" He asked, she looked nervously up at him. "What am I doing without my clothes? And... What are we doing all in the same bed?"  
  
"Huh... Oh... I don't know..." She replied with her voice shaking.  
  
"Alright already! I'll tell you!" Tidus said, tired of his questions. He breathed in and started talking. "After you and Aeris left my bathroom from doing... whatever you two were doing. It was about four o'clock in the morning. Some of the guests had left and as far as I'm concerned... we were the only ones spending the night here. But before that part... I saw Aeris drinking some alcoholic drinks with Cloud next to her. THEN! We... the ones right here in this room, went to play a game in this same room. You know the game... We make a question, we drink, we take off one peace of clothes. It was about six o'clock in the morning when we all fell asleep."  
  
"That can't be right! I didn't drink!" Aeris replied embarassed.  
  
"Come to think of that... You did..." Tifa said looking at the girl. "I remember some... parts of the game."  
  
"Oh, I sure do remember! Aeris was tha bomb!" Zell confessed.  
  
"You must be teasing me!" Aeris turned more than red. "I didn't do such thing!"  
  
"I remember Cloud in the game too..." Selphie reminded suddenly.  
  
"Now wait a minute!" Barret started, looking around. "That's not what really happened!"  
  
"Come on Barret, what do you know? You were worst than any of us!" Zidane laughed.  
  
"Let me explain my version!" Barret glared at the blond boy. "From what I remember of the game... Cloud... drunk too much and, yes, Aeris drunk too much too... And I saw some girls around Tidus and Cloud, taking off their clothes! But, I also saw... Squall behind the curtains with Rinoa! Doing what? I don't know!" Hearing that, the mentioned couple widened their eyes and blushed embarassed.  
  
"Well..." Squall scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... But I don't remeber that game!"  
  
"Neither do I!" Rinoa afirmed confidently. The others stared at the two.  
  
"That's because you two never left the place behind the curtains!" Lulu replied motionless, causing the couple to look more nervous.  
  
"And Zidane! What are you doing lying your head on my right leg?! Get away!" Garnet yelled pushing Zidane's head away from her legs.  
  
"I don't remember seeing you two... in the game!" Rikku said between a yawn. "Where were you?"  
  
"Oh, you know, here and there..." Zidane said looking at Garnet who started glaring at Zidane.  
  
"Riiight!" Aeris interrupted. "My version now... I, maybe, drank some alcoholic drinks, but I wasn't "tha bomb"! I didn't act crazy!"  
  
"That's what you think! But, Oh you did my friend!" Tidus said smirking. "Youuuuu sure did!"  
  
"But what have I done?! I don't remember!" She said shooking her head. The others, specially Cloud, turned their atention at her.  
  
"I saw you dancing with Cloud. Boy... What a dance!" Zell said giggling.  
  
"ZELL!" Selphie shouted. "You can't speak about them like that! You acted really stupidly too!"  
  
"I..." Zell started, but he was interrupted by Selphie's roar.  
  
"Every single girl that passed by your eyes, was flirted by you!!!!"  
  
"It was not!" Zell defended himself.  
  
"Guys!" Vincent cutt them off. "Come on! It was just a party! Things like that happen in a party! We are not going to fight over it, are we?"  
  
"You are right! But... Why am I the only one in boxer shorts?!" Cloud continued asking.  
  
"Because you fell asleep like that! After the game had ended." Tifa informed, smiling suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, look at this mess..." Tidus said looking around the room. Empty bottles of drinks laying all around the huge room, pillows, sheets and coloured papers also on the floor. "My parents are gonna kill me if they find the house like this."  
  
"Well, at least they know you made this party." Wakka said leaning his back against the white wall.  
  
"They do?" Tidus asked. "No... They don't..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Everybody yelled at the same time.  
  
"You didn't tell your parents about the party?!" Yuna asked in disbelief. Tidus nodded his head slowly. "Are you insane?!"  
  
"They only arrive tomorrow!" Tidus explained calmly.  
  
"But still! It could have happened something to one of us! A serious problem! And then what?" Yuna yelled at the nervous Tidus.  
  
"Guys?" They heard Aeris' voice. "I think I'm going to throw up..." With that, the others stared at her, she blinked. In a slight second, she got up from the bed and ran to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"You see?" Yuna shot at Tidus.  
  
"I'm gonna check if she's ok..." Tifa got up and left. Cloud stared at the place where Aeris had been and sighed.  
  
"Aeris? Are you feeling well?" Tifa asked, opening the door of the bathroom to see Aeris leaned against the toilet bowl and bending her head to it. "Aeris..."  
  
"Tifa..." Aeris managed to say. "Is this normal after all of that?" Tifa blinked at her young friend.  
  
"Hum... You are really new on this kind of things aren't you?" Tifa asked gigling. She helped Aeris to get up and shook her head. "Don't worry... You are fine."  
  
***  
  
After Aeris' had come back from the five minutes in the bathroom, they all took a shower and calmed their hearts from the night before. Seeing Aeris sitting on the couch, with her face pale as snow, Cloud went to join her.  
  
"Nothing happened between us, right Cloud Strife?" She asked after long minutes of silence. Cloud nodded his head hesitating a little. "Good..."  
  
"Don't worry... I would have know if we... You know what." Cloud tried to confort her, touching softly on her hand.  
  
"Right." Was all she said. She looked into his blue eyes, uneasy with his soft touch. Those same eyes that make her almost melt in front of him when he looks at her in a tender way.  
  
"Hey you two! Get your asses back here and pick up a mop to clean all this mess! Or do you think you will get away from it?!" Barret's voice was heard on the room where they were. They glanced at each other and got up.  
  
***  
  
"Gee... I'm tired." Tifa said in a sigh and raising her hand to her forhead. She looked at Cloud and smiled. "Say Cloud... What are you up to, on the next Friday?"  
  
"I don't know, why?" Cloud asked finding that question a little suspicious coming from Tifa.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the theater... I was given two tickets for the play "Loveless"." Tifa said passing her hand through her long brown hair. Aeris, who was near them, heard her friends talking and sighed a little sad, thinking that Cloud wouldn't refuse an invitation like that with Tifa. Realizing what she was thinking, she shook her head and walked away.  
  
"Hum... I don't know Tifa... But I'll let you know soon enough, ok?" Cloud asked and the girl kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She said and left him.  
  
"Girls..." He sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go! Thanks for the lovely reviews!^-^  
  
Well, until the next chapter!  
  
Please review! And don't miss the next little adventures of our Final Fantasy heros!  
  
Bye then!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. When things get scary

Chapter 4: When things get scary  
  
"No! It will be boring! I don't like plays!" He exclaimed trying to free his hand from her firmed closed one around his wrist. She looked back at him and grinned, shaking her head.  
  
"Come on! This one will be fun! I promise." Tifa said pulling him along with her. He finally gave up and followed her inside the theater, passing by some huge posters, on the walls, in which they could read in soft red letters the word "Loveless".  
  
"I'm telling ya, if this is one of those romantic drama plays, there's going to be no Tifa after it!" He teased her smirking. She sighed and passed her hand through her long brown hair.  
  
"It's a deal then!"  
  
***  
  
"Strife! STRIFE!!!!!" Hearing his name being called, he turned back to see Tidus' hand waving lively at him between some students' heads.  
  
"What? WHAT?" He replied back at him. Tidus ran towards him, trying to catch his breath, pausing for a moment.  
  
"Where are you spending Halloween?" Tidus asked quickly. Cloud blinked and shrugged his shoulders. "I see... Well, Lulu is going to invite some people to her house tonight for the Halloween party. Ya comin'?"  
  
"Yeah sure! Why not?" Cloud said motionless, like always. Tidus grinned and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Tifa is coming too! You two are becoming really good friends now! I heard you went to a play together and all!" He said cheerfuly.  
  
"Yeah... So what?!" Cloud replied frowning an eyebrow and crossing his arms to his chest.  
  
"Sooo..." Tidus started encouragingly. "C'mon! You know..."  
  
"No I don't!" Cloud answered back, staring at Tidus.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No. I. Do. Not!"  
  
"I'm sorry... But... Yes. You. Do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Barret came, placing one arm on Cloud's shoulder and the other on Tidus'.  
  
"Hum... no..." The blond boy said glaring at Tidus who laughed widely.  
  
"O-K?" Barret said slowly, staring suspiciously at the two boys. "Anyway... I've talked with Aeris she's comin' to the P-A-R-TY! Ya heard Cloud?"  
  
"Really?" Cloud asked, his eyes widening. "I mean... Stop it you two! First is Tifa, now Aeris! Who's going to be the next target for me?"  
  
"HI BOYS!" The cheerful voice of Yuffie interrupted the boys' conversation. She smiled widely, making Tidus automaticaly glance at Cloud and started laughing again.  
  
"Yuffie!" He said to the blond boy in front of him.  
  
"Give me a break Tidus!" Cloud groaned sighing and rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hum... Did I miss something?" The young girl asked with her brown eyes looking from one boy to other. They just smiled and shook their heads.  
  
"Good morning, simple mortals..." Sephiroth kind of greeted approaching them from behind. They all turned to him and blinked.  
  
"Hum... Sephy? Have you been drinking?" Yuffie asked scratching the back of her head. Sephiroth closed his eyes and lifted his chin, looking superior and at the same time... funny.  
  
"No..." He simply replied.  
  
"So... it's drugs..." Barret joked laughing out loud. The others, not laughing, stared at him and narrowed their eyes. Barret stopped and coughed.  
  
"It's not funny Barret... his case is serious." Cloud teased making Tidus and Yuffie burst into laughter and Sephiroth to glare at him as if he was trying to kill him with his gaze. "Hey... I... was kidding..."  
  
"Hupf... You'll see in time... mweheheh" Sephiroth mumbled, so they could not hear what he was... cursing.  
  
"Ok then!" Yuffie shriked jumping happyly. "I have to find Aeris! You coming with me, Cloud?"  
  
"Not you too Yuffie!" Cloud exclaimed raising his hand to his forhead. Apparently thinking that she was telling him to come with her, just because of Aeris.  
  
"Humm... me what? What did that mean?" Yuffie asked clueless. Wondering if Cloud had been hitting his head on walls.  
  
"..... Nothing." He sighed embarassed. 'Why am I reacting like this whenever I remember her... Normally I'm not like this... And there's Tifa too... Geee... Stop thinking about romance Cloud!' He thought, while walking with his friends to the classroom. Passing by Tifa, she smiled warmly at him. 'Stop thinking about it, Cloud!' He kept saying in his head. Then, he realized Aeris wasn't there... in her desk by the window. His eyes searched for her in the room but didn't find the girl with beautiful green eyes. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat on his own desk, rested his head on his right hand and sighed confused.  
  
***  
  
"So, why did you miss White Magic lesson, today?" Tifa asked brushing her hair. Aeris paused for a moment, then, looked down at the black dress on Lulu's bed. She started taking off her clothes to dress her long black dress for Halloween.  
  
"I... had to take care of something..." She said in a soft voice. Garnet approached Aeris and smiled kindly.  
  
"You and your mysteries!" She said handing Aeris a black necklace with a shiny silvered moon. "Here... Put this on. It will look cute with the dress!"  
  
"Thanks." Aeris accepted smiling.  
  
"So! Everybody here is ready to get drunk, right?" Selphie yelled while adjusting her black skirt to her slim waist. Rikku raised her hands above her head and waved.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Hum... I don't know... I have a bad experience in those kind of thingies..." Aeris said looking back at her friends who blinked.  
  
"You're among friends! Aeris... Be wild! For one damn night!" Rikku happyly encouraged the girl.  
  
"You know what?!" Aeris started with her green eyes glowing. "You're right! I'm gonna be wild for Halloween!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Selphie cheered.  
  
"Oh, wild ones!" Lulu called entering her room. "The boys are here."  
  
"Then, what are we waiting for?" Yuna exclaimed putting down her comb. "Let's have fun!"  
  
So, the girls went downstairs to meet with the boys. They all filled Lulu's huge living room, sitting on the floor in a circle. The poor Cloud had to sit between Tifa and Aeris not really wanting to.  
  
"Ok... since it's Halloween... what about horros stories?" Wakka suggested.  
  
"How about alcoholic drinks?" Selphie asked for his surprise.  
  
"I brought a horror movie!" Zidane proudly waved a tape on his hand. "It's called "The demoniac souls killer of the dying final cursed town""  
  
"Hum... sounds scary..." Rikku said getting closer to Auron (A/N: Yeah, he is here too... Let's just pretend he is from the same age they all are.) for protection. "Let's watch it!"  
  
"You won't sleep at night!" Auron said moving slightly away from Rikku.  
  
"That's why you're staying with me!" She said smiling. He frowned for a moment and shook his head, making her grin.  
  
"Ok, do we watch the movie or tell scary stories?" The question from Tifa made them all pause to think.  
  
"Watch the movie..." Sephiroth gave his suggestion.  
  
"No! Drink!" Selphie said looking around at her friends who sighed.  
  
Cloud started to feel unconfortable next to the girls that had been leaving him restless for the past few days. He swallowed hardly and glanced at them both. Aeris was closer to him than Tifa and he understood she was avoiding looking at him. Tifa was looking from Selphie to Zell who kept argueing about the things they should do that night. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud noise was heard from upstairs. They all became silent and quiet.  
  
"Ok, who is missing here?" Tidus asked looking around to the people in the circle.  
  
"Ahhh... Come on! You're not scared about a sudden noise are you? I'm sure it was nothing!" Lulu calmed them down. But they heard something from upstairs again. It was like some objects were hitting the floor really hard. "Ok, so, who's going upstairs to check what's happening to my room?"  
  
"I will!" Aeris said lifting her arm high in the air. They all looked at her in total surprise. "What?!"  
  
"You were probably the last person I thought would actually do that!" Vincent confessed. She just smiled at him.  
  
"So, who's coming with me?" She rose to her feet as they heard another loud bump. "Come on! It must be something! I mean... you don't believe in ghosts or something like it, do you? Plus... we do use magic and have fight abilities... Don't you guys learn anything from school? "  
  
"Hum... you're right." Cloud got up. "I'm going too. Anyone else?"  
  
"Nope..." They all mumbled looking at everywhere but at the two brave friends. They both glanced at each other uncertainly. Aeris bit her lower lip and Cloud passed his hand through his blond hair.  
  
"Good luck then!" Lulu wished smiling. She walked with them to the door of the living room and with a friendly tap on their shoulders she left them, closing the door behind. Once alone and afraid, they glanced quickly at the staircase and sighed.  
  
"Hum... So... what do you think it is?" Aeris asked breaking the silence. "I mean... the noise..."  
  
"Probably just an opened window..." He said getting more confortable with only her presence. "Come on." He said taking her hand on his and pulling her. They carefuly climbed the stairs and reached the long hallway full of doors to different rooms. Aeris pointed to one door, silently telling him it was Lulu's and the same room from where the bumps were coming. Cloud nodded, and, holding hands, they slowly rounded the door knob. The door opened really slowly... Aeris had to get on tiptoes to see the room over Cloud's shoulder. She held his strong hand tight on hers and felt her heart beating fast looking into the room. Cloud saw some books scattered on the floor, the candle on Lulu's desk was knocked down and some papers were flying due to the opened window from where the wind was blowing, waving the purple curtains.  
  
"See? I told you it would be just the wind..." Cloud sighed relieved, feeling Aeris' hands letting go of his left hand. She smiled softly and giggled.  
  
"And they were afraid of the wind!" She reached the window and closed it. "What a Halloween night! But I confess... this really scared me..."  
  
"So why did you volunteered?" Cloud asked interested about her courage.  
  
"Because... I wanted some action tonight!" She said remembering what she had said to Selphie.  
  
"Are you two still alive?!" They heard Zell yelling from downstairs. Aeris giggled but her smile faded away as she remembered something. She looked worried at Cloud. "Cloud... None of us, opened the window!"  
  
"What?!" Cloud gasped staring at her petrifyed pretty features.  
  
"That's right... I did." A voice came from behind them. They turned to the door to see a figure there, staring back at the couple.  
  
"So, Kuja, why didn't you just knocked on the door?" The cold hearted boy asked realizing who it was.  
  
"Don't you think I've bloody tried?! But the bloody doorbell didn't ring... And I did knock on the bloody door but no one came! I had to use the bloody tree outside to get to this bloody window!" He explained annoyed. "The bloody windows downstairs were all locked. I felt like blowing up all of them but I kinda controled myself."  
  
"Odd... Riiiiight!" The girl replied glancing at the blue eyes of Cloud and walking out of the room. 'And I thought I could get some real action!' She thought quietly. "We should go back now. I still want to do something tonight."  
  
The three went back to the living room to find all their friends watching the horror movie. Yuna was holding tightly Tidus' arm, both sitting on fluffy pillows. Garnet was behind Zidane also on the floor, as for Rikku, she was sitting on the sofa, right next to Auron who was looking bored at the television. Selphie had her back leaned against the wall, her hand innocently on Zell's hand who was sitting next to her. Rinoa was on Squall's lap in a corner of the room. The others were all around totally lost in the movie.  
  
"Guess... we'll have to find a place for us to sit." Cloud looked back at Aeris. She smiled and they both walked towards one other sofa. She rested her head on his shoulder...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi! I know... I'm confusing you with the couples... So help me! I like Cloud/Aeris but some people prefer Tifa... Vote on your favourite couple!  
  
So sorry for not updating soon... I've been so busy... Thanks a lot for the lovely reviews!  
  
Review more, please! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Girls just wanna have fun

Author's note: So hi! I know it's been a reeeeeaaaaaally long time since I updated this story but I've been so busy that didn't have to time to keep writing and posting so if you're still out there… I'm sorry for the late update!

**Girls just wanna have fun**

"This is going to be great!" The blond boy said excited, grinning as he got Sephiroth's locker door opened with a penknife.

"Sssssshhhh…." Barret motioned lifting one finger to his lips. "Someone's coming!" The boys quickly stopped what they were doing, Tidus hid the penknife behind his back as some students passed by them, frowning an eyebrow at the two for they had leaned against the lockers, whistling and looking up. "Ok! Go go go go go go!"

"I hear you!" Tidus replied.

"Go go go go do it!" Barret kept saying.

"I HEAR YOU!" Tidus looked back at his friend who stopped. "Jeez…" He turned to the locker again, opening once again the door, and placing a red ball on the inside. He pressed some buttons to set the alarm of the ball and closed the door in a click. He hi-fived Barrett and the two ran to a safe distance to the end of the school's corridor, peeking Sephiroth's locker from a wall. They didn't need to wait too long for Sephiroth to appear at the end of the corridor to take something from his locker.

"Hey you guys watcha doi-"

"Ssssshhhhhhhh!" They both covered Cloud's mouth.

"Look at this man!" Tidus pointed at Sephiroth, hiding behind the wall. The three boys peeked with their heads to the end of the corridor to the silvered hair boy who was making the combination of his locker. Sephiroth quietly finished the combination and the door burst open. The red ball inside it twinkled and in a beeping sound it exploded in a red paint that scattered all over Sephiroth leaving him completely painted in red. Tidus and Barrett burst into laughter from their safe distance.

"That wasn't cool man!" Cloud replied. "He'll come after you, you know that."

"Aaaah man!" Barrett started. "Just seeing the look on his face was priceless! Let him come!"

"I WILL HUNT WHOEVER DID THIS AND SEEK FOR REVENGE YOU INSOLENT CREATURES!" They heard Sephiroth screaming from his locker, dripping red paint all over the floor. Hearing this, the boys laughed some more and ran away.

"Cloud!" He heard Tifa calling him in a singing voice. "I was wondering we could do something tonight! It's Friday!" She asked, getting closer and closer to him, making him take a few steps back and leaning his back on the wall, nowhere to go.

"Humm… I already told the boys I would go out with them." Cloud replied, swallowing.

"Well…" Tifa said, closing in on him, placing one hand on the wall, close to his face. "Then I will have to tell the girls we should go dancing tonight and maybe I'll find you there."

"Yeah… You should do that." Cloud blushed and started sweating.

"Ok!" Tifa stood upright. "See you later then." She blinked one eye at him.

"Hello!" He turned to look at who was calling him and saw a pair of green eyes.

"Aeris." He smiled at her who smiled back. _What's with these girls today?_

"Hey you don't happen to know anything about a paint bomb in Sephiroth's locker do you?" Aeris asked curiously.

"No…" Cloud lied nervously. "Why?"

"Because Sephiroth has been running around like a frenetic, totally painted in red, asking for the 'guilty poor souls that will suffer for what they did'."

"Really?… I don't know anything about that." Cloud had to make an effort not to laugh.

Suddenly, Aeris felt one hand patting her shoulder.

"Water!" She yelled turning back quickly and casting her spell to whoever was patting her. A wave of water surrounded the red person that stood there, hand stretched from patting the girl's shoulder.

"As much as I needed cleaning…" Sephiroth started, eyes closed, now completely soaked and dripping red water. "I could have done it myself thank you."

"Oh! Sephiroth I'm so sorry! I've been a little easily frightened the last few days! I'm sorry, are you ok?" Aeris apologized while Cloud laughed hard.

"Yes my concubine." Sephiroth answered. "I just wanted to give you the pen I borrowed from you." He reached for his pocket and handed him the blue pen which the girl took. Sephiroth turned around and left, making a splashing noise as he walked away.

"Seriously Aeris." Cloud turned to her. "That was brilliant."

"The poor thing. Imagine I cast a fire spell!" Aeris giggled.

* * *

Night had fallen and our group of heroes had all went for a night out at a club.

"Hey man!" Tidus was already a little too drunk as he reached Cloud, putting a glass of lemon vodka in his hand. "Drink this! Courtesy of the house."

"Thanks." Cloud replied sniffing the drink and making a face. "I guess…."

"Where are the ladies around here?" He heard Wakka ask the blond drunk.

"How the hell should I know?" Tidus replied. "Ask our man here, Cloud." He grinned and left to circle around.

"Hey I don't know what he was talking about!" Cloud shrugged his shoulders as Wakka looked at him.

"I swear to you, if you go on flirting with every girl you see here, you won't make it through the night with this ear!" Cloud watched as Selphie passed by with Zell being pulled by his right ear letting out a million "Ows" as they went by. He let out a laugh and looked around as to find someone, taking a sip of his drink. That's when he saw Tidus handing Aeris one drink which she accepted but poured right to the floor while Tidus had turned around, and when he turned back at Aeris she smiled at him and showed him the glass half empty. Tidus smiled and patted her shoulder, Cloud could see his lips forming the words "Good Girl" as he left Aeris in the middle of the dancing floor.

"So, still haven't recovered from the other night?" He asked approaching the girl.

"No… I just don't like beer." She said, giggling, but Cloud noticed her eyes were already looking blankly around, and she had a happy smile on her face.

"You already drank too much didn't you?" He asked.

"Huh-huh!" Aeris nodded shaking the bottom of her babydoll black dress with her hand. "Well, I guess… I don't know… Do the shots count?" She laughed again and rounded on her feet dancing. Cloud smiled slightly at the girl but stood still, glass on his hand, not a fan of the dancing part. Aeris placed her hand on Cloud's and took his glass, taking a sip of his drink. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, handing him the glass. "You know…" She started, rounding her finger next to her nose and pointing at Cloud. "You are a very nice guy!" She laughed again, tripping on her feet and falling forward if it wasn't for Cloud to hold her, helping her to stay up. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok!" He said. "Are you ok?" She nodded and placed her arms around his neck.

"Way to go Cloud!" He heard Barrett cheer as he passed by them.

"I don't know if it's the smokes of this club, the drinking, the music, and the lights! But I feel fine!" Aeris said in his ear. "It's like, I missed all the fun until now!"

"You should take it easy though." Cloud said holding her as she kept her arms around him.

"I know!" Aeris said loudly. "Don't worry, I won't make it a habit." And with that, she walked away from Cloud, trying to find her girl friends.

"Hey wait!" Cloud called, Aeris turned and told him she was going to the ladies room, but as he started following a hand gripped his arm and pulled him fast around. The next thing Cloud remembered was that Tifa was kissing him on the lips, holding his face with her hands. He returned her kissed, eyes blinking.

"Way to go Cloud!" He heard Barrett say again, passing by to the other direction now.

"I've been looking for you all night!" Tifa said, parting from the kiss and starting to dance around Cloud, arms up and shaking her waist slowly. Cloud looked back, in the direction Aeris had vanished, she hadn't returned.

"Tifa… I…" Cloud started but was interrupted with another peck on his lips. With that, she left him, there, eyes widened, drink on his hand. Tidus passed by him and replaced his almost empty glass with a full one. Cloud almost didn't notice. Next to him, he heard Rinoa laughing as she danced, her arms around Squall's neck. The boy kept still as the girl moved. He glanced at Cloud and shrugged his shoulders.

"Long night?" He heard him ask.

"And it's not over yet!" He replied.

"Good luck."

"Please?" Now, Cloud could see Wakka pleading something to Lulu, hands together.

"No." She coolly said.

"Please?" Wakka repeated.

"I won't dance with you Wakka."

"I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Lulu whispered something in Wakka's ear and the boy left, only to appear seconds later on the bar balcony's, stripping his shirt and rounding it with his hand high above his head. The crowd in the dancing floor started screaming and cheering at Wakka as he danced clumsily. Lulu laughed till she felt tears in her eyes.

"Now you'll have to dance with him." Cloud turned to her.

"No I won't." Lulu simply said.

* * *

"Come on, I'll take you home." Cloud told the brunette.

"Really?" She looked up at him grinning from the alcohol.

"Yes, get in the car." He helped Aeris to sit as she laughed.

"Thank you." She said, looking down at her feet as Cloud sat on the driver's seat. "Can you drive? You drank too."

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said, starting the car. Five minutes later, they arrived at a yellow-painted house in the middle of a street full of houses with green flowered gardens on their outside. Aeris' house was the biggest, with a garden that had a stone fountain rounded by colourful flowers. Cloud stopped the car and looked at Aeris who had fallen asleep. "Aeris?" She didn't answer. "Oh no…" He sighed. "Keys…" He leaned to her and picked her silver handbag, searching for her house keys. Hearing a clinking sound, he found them. He left the car and had to pick up Aeris in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Surprisingly, he managed to get the house door opened without waking her, well, nothing would wake her up he could tell. Entering her house, he could see a cosy living room, the fireplace had a tiny lit log burning softly in front of the sofa. He placed Aeris down on the sofa, afraid to wake her mother up and not wanting to intrude searching for her bedroom across the house. He tucked Aeris in with a blanket that stood there on the other sofa and caressed her hair.

"See you tomorrow." He said, and left.

* * *

Monday morning, they were back at school.

"So… I wanted to thank you, for taking care of me the other night." Aeris said, looking down, a little embarrassed that he had to pass through that with her.

"Hey, don't worry!" Cloud gave her a tiny smile. "I'm your friend, and that's what friends are for."

"Friends… right." Aeris blushed. "Well, thank you."

"Hey dudes!" Tidus interrupted from behind. "Beautiful day today huh?" As he passed by them and continued walking, they could see a sign in his back that said "Tap me on the head." A student passed by him and taped him hard on the back of his head.

"Ow man!" Tidus yowled. "That's the third time today! What's wrong with this people?"

"Humm Tidus…" Cloud called, the boy turned at him. "Nevermind…" Cloud and Aeris laughed.

"Hey, there's a new student coming today to our class." Aeris informed as they walked along the corridor towards their classroom.

"Really? Have you met him?" Cloud asked.

"No…" Aeris replied.

As they entered the classroom, a dark haired with blue eyes boy was sitting at the corner of the classroom in the last desk of the row, next to the window. Aeris and cloud glanced at each other since they had never seen that boy around. The two walked to him.

"Hi!" Aeris greeted. "I'm Aeris and this is Cloud. Are you the new student?"

"Yeah." The boy said, leaning back on his chair which lifted its front legs from the ground as he did. "The name's Zack." He smiled at Aeris.


End file.
